


Of Hearing And Understanding

by RayneSummer



Series: the language of assassins should be considered [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apparently that's a tag, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Sign Language, based on clint being hard of hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: It happened one time, but Tony was just going to ensure that it never happens literally ever again.Clint, being Clint, didn't do so well when out of the loop.





	Of Hearing And Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea abt the original comic characters. I know Clint has hearing aids from a fic I read and this happened. I regret nothing. Sign language is important.

"Okay, gang, new class," Tony announced the second he walked into the Avenger's communal kitchen.

It was approximately nine in the morning and half the team weren't exactly awake since they didn't have anything particular to do during the day. There was a party in the evening however, which could explain why Natasha had not yet bothered to put on clothes or make-up. She currently sat next to Clint on the table - yes, ON it - wearing what looked like a Lara Croft hoodie and pyjama trousers.

Not feeling particularly like dying this early in this morning, Tony opted to ignore every fact about her appearance.

Steve was pretty much the only one that looked alert enough to respond to an emergency if there was one (and let's be honest, the probability of that was fairly high). He looked up promptly at Tony's call and straightened from where he was leaning against a breakfast bar while reading the newspaper.

"Too early," was the only verbal reply though, which was murmured through folded arms on the table, probably originating from Clint's mouth buried somewhere there.

Tony rolled his eyes. Typical. The one time he gets up to initiate something and he's in the wrong.

But there wasn't time to dwell on that now.

"Shut it, birdbrain, this is for you," he scolded, the only reaction being Natasha's eyes narrowing in his direction.

"Well if it's for me, then do it later."

"Or maybe you could appreciate--"

"I'd appreciate it more in the afternoon."

"Look, I got up specifically just to--"

"Well you shouldn't have then."

"Okay will you just--"

Bruce cleared his throat loudly and interrupted with, "What's up, Tony?"

Being the only one in the group who could actually cook well, he had already prepared several different breakfast items that were spread around the kitchen. Finding out how good of a cook Bruce was, and more importantly how much he liked to cook, had changed meal times from single people getting what they wanted and leaving to most of the time the whole team dining together when possible. It was quite nice, actually.

Apart from Steve, who was still trying to figure the Real Tony Stark out, Bruce was the only one awake enough to notice that the usual calm exterior of bickering was overshadowed by genuine annoyance and hurt creeping into Tony's expression and voice and he and Clint continued.

Of course, Clint would have seen or heard this too if he hadn't been exhausted. Any probably would have been more willing to participate if Tony had actually opened with the fact that his idea was related to the reason Clint was exhausted this morning. But as usual, the genius was too wrapped up in his work to think how properly to communicate what he actually wanted to, and the inability to explain his latest invention or whatever it was now was showing through in frustration.

So Bruce interrupted.

Tony shook his head a little and took a breath, taking the interruption for what it was: a chance to wind down and explain things properly. "I have something for us to do today," he began, "and yes, Cap, it's a," he managed not to roll his eyes, "team exercise, I guess."

Steve, who had opened his mouth to ask this very question, nodded in approval. Tony continued.

"As you know, Barton is dumb and doesn't tell us things--"

"Piss off, Stark," the table arms mumbled, at the same time as Steve spoke up, "actually you're the worst at that." And Natasha just shook her head, looking only slightly murderous, while Bruce sighed and gave Tony a meaningful glance.

"But luckily some of us are very perspective and--"

"Just," Clint interrupted, finally raising his head from his arms and frowning at Tony, "say what you want to say, man. I'm tired."

An unusual but not particularly surprising (this morning, at least) admission from the assassin.

Tony nodded. "Right. Sorry."

Steve blinked. That, too, was unusual and actually surprising. Generally, Tony didn't do direct apologising. Unless he thought something was his fault (most of the time, actually), or Pepper was mad for some reason he couldn't decipher (which happened occasionally), or it was fun to pretend to apologise in a sarcastic way.

"You're tired from trying to keep up with us for the last few days," Tony pointed out, not unkindly. Clint shrugged. "So, and it took me a while because this is not a usual thing I seek out to do," he continued, beginning to rush his words, "but I got us an instructor and interpreter."

Natasha glanced at Clint and frowned too. "Of what?"

"Sign language."

Clint stared at him. "Like, a professional?" He asked quietly. Tony nodded. Clint stared. "But... why now? Plus I told you, it's fine, I can--"

"Because, genius, you're exhausted from trying to keep up with us for the last few days after you got pushed into that river and your hearing aids needed fixing. Which, by the way, I've made you a much better pair and a spare so it doesn't happen again," Tony added.

"...I have a spare pair," Clint muttered, interrupted again by Tony who said pointedly, "I know; they were your spare pair. You lost your normal ones the week before from the 30th floor of that apartment building while trying to shoot that mechanical bird with the really sharp beak."

Clint glanced away, avoiding Steve's surprised and slightly sad look. He kept asking for everything to be reported to him, but some things were just a little more personal.

"I also know," Tony continued, "that you can lip-read fine, and pick up conversations and everything, and you don't need us to be able to communicate directly with you, and so on."

"He's never said 'and so on'," Natasha said thoughtfully.

Tony nodded, "I know, but he may as well because he just keeps repeating things and the point is that none of us care what you CAN do, Clint, it's what you CAN'T do that is the issue here."

He paused for dramatic effect as Clint raised an eyebrow at him, slightly affronted.

"But now, you will not have to be exhausted from keeping up with us when your hearing isn't at best again, because we're all going to learn how to communicate in sign language," Tony announced, again, just to make his point.

Thor, who had been sitting in the corner of the room eating a banana - he'd refused anything else Bruce had offered, preferring to have only what he called 'the best fruit of Midgard' - stood up to address the genius. 

"Friend Stark, I agree this is a good idea. However, may I enquire as to what exactly this sign you talk of is?" He boomed, all seriousness and honesty.

It was Natasha who answered. "Sign language is a way of communicating using your hands. There's specific signs that mean different things, and it's just as complex as talking." She glanced at Clint before turning her attention back to Thor. "Clint has trouble hearing without his hearing aids. This means that keeping up with everything going on - like people talking, background noises, and general conversations - can be tiring and takes a lot of effort."

Thor nodded sagely. "I see."

"I'm not deaf," Clint added, a tiny bit defensive, "I just... can't hear as well as the rest of you, when I don't have my hearing aids."

"Basically, us all learning how to include him in everything by learning how to sign will mean he won't be this tired from just trying to fit in again," Tony concluded. "And he won't have to worry about not being able to keep up. Also, it's handy for emergencies for us all to be able to communicate."

"Didn't need the all in that sentence," Bruce said mildly, stirring a frying pan of eggs on the cooker, "But yes, it's an excellent idea."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Professor."

"Sarcasm," Steve spoke up.

"Yes, Cap." Tony stopped himself from rolling his eyes again. "That was sarcasm."

Bruce salted the pan of eggs, smiling to himself, as Steve nodded in a sincere way at Tony for acknowledging the tone he was trying to learn. Natasha swung her legs onto the edge of the table and slipped off, moving to stand behind Clint and murmur something, probably Russian, to him. He nodded, a smile finally forming on his tired features.

"Anyway." Tony was feeling a little uncomfortable about how much pride the members of the room were looking at him with. He just called the lady, it wasn't much. In fact, it was surprising Steve hadn't done something akin to learning how to communicate in case of emergencies like this.

"So, uh, yeah." He shrugged, trying to ignore the genuine gratitude in Clint's gaze. "We have classes in board room A - or wherever you want, really - a couple times a week."

He turned to go, the need of being alone in his workshop creeping up his back and threatening to begin strangling him.

Or, as Rhodey put it, apparently it was the feeling of panic and anxiety, but Tony liked to just define it as wanting to be alone, surrounded by a familiar environment where he could distract himself to his heart's content from, well, everything.

...Okay, maybe it was a little panic.

But before he could leave, Clint spoke up again. "Tony." The archer waited for him to turn around slowly and actually look at him. "Thank you."

The gratefulness was way too sincere for the little Tony had done so he just nodded awkwardly and regretted making such a big deal out of this idea. He should have just mentioned it in off-hand, but he thought it'd be good for everyone to be in on it. Or something like that. Really, he had no idea why he'd walked into the room with such a small thing. It really wasn't anything!

He waved a hand dismissively. "It was nothing--"

"No," Natasha interrupted with a dangerous edge. "It was a thoughtful and considerate idea and you will accept the genuine thanks."

The look the assassin was giving him felt as intense as being held at gunpoint, but in a strangely nice way. And by the smirk on the archer's face, Clint knew what Tony was experiencing.

"Sure." He saluted even more awkwardly, unsure what gesture to reply with (this is why he needed to learn!). "You're, uh, welcome." And then he fled.

Behind him, he heard laughter and Clint's voice, warmer and calmer than it had been in days, remarking on Steve's suggestion that Natasha stop threatening her teammates in EVERY situation. Thor joined in and Bruce promised both assassins that he would go and check the workshop in a little while.

Tony slowed as he approached the automatic lift, a grin forming on his face. What a dumb team. What did he even do before them?

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea but this happened instead. idk I haven't written in ages. Take it.  
> Also I wrote this in just over an hour at uni when I was meant to be revising. I have random feels about them this morning. superhero family forever crey  
> also rlly signing is great


End file.
